


How Missy Survived (because let's be honest, we all know she did)

by DeanWinchesterIsTrans



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWinchesterIsTrans/pseuds/DeanWinchesterIsTrans
Summary: Since when was the Master ever actually dead for long, if he even died for real in the first place?Spoilers for The Doctor Falls(duh)





	How Missy Survived (because let's be honest, we all know she did)

**Author's Note:**

> Pronouns are hell and I just swapped them around a bunch at first so um have fun.

Well, dying because of being stabbed in the back by yourself really was a new one. Or, well, not really. Technically this was her second time for that specific style of death, but it was the first one she remembered. That must count for something.

Funny the things that tend to slip her mind. Like the safety functions on a laser screwdriver. Installed to make sure one wouldn't die a permanent death from accidentally pressing the wrong button. It would be rather awkward to be trying to blast an enemy, and end up stone cold dead on the floor from grabbing the screwdriver the wrong way up instead. That's just embarrassing.

It was genetically locked, see. It would kill absolutely anything permanently, except her. Sadly, the full blast was still enough to kill her, but it wasnt quite as potent as she had thought when he shot herself.

Was it the distracting concept of two genders that made her previous self forget that nifty feature, or was it the blood loss from the stab wound? Hm.

While, yes, she was dying-- if the terrible burning sensation eating at her torso was any real hint-- she could still regenerate. Funny the things that slip her mind while she's slowly bleeding out in an elevator, after being stabbed in the back by herself.

In fact, this whole event was hilarious. Dying? Hilarious. Killing a previous version of herself? Funniest thing she'd seen in decades, maybe even centuries.

Laughing, golden regeneration light started to arc between her fingers. Okay. Plan: regenerate first, run back and help Doctor second. Regenerate, Doctor. Regenerate, Doctor. Got it.

The energy raced throughout her, tearing apart everything that she was, and reconstructing her. After the cycle had run its course, she began walking to where she had last seen that idiot. Or, at least she assumed she was a she.

She didn't have a mirror or anything, but she felt like a woman at that particular moment, so she just went with it. That, and most humans have this weird problem with men and dresses, so it was better for her to announce herself as female and avoid a fuss. Gendered clothing was one of the main issues of humanity, in her opinion. Everything was so... binary with them. For a species with only one heart and only one sun, they cared far too much about separating concepts into two distinct sections.

She was about halfway to the house when the explosions were set off. It was horrible, flames everywhere, everything in ruins. She hadn't been hurt too badly, thanks to still being within the first few hours of her regeneration, but her hearts skipped a beat thinking about the Doctor and his situation.

She dashed through the ruined forests and ashen fields until she came across Bill and that one puddle girl, Heather, was it? Bill was no longer a Cyberman. She was a puddle too, now. They stood next to the Doctor's body in the ash.

Missy's steps faltered at the sight of him. "Please regenerate," she whispered desperately.

The original puddle girl only spared one glance at her before she took off with Bill-- back to the TARDIS, presumably. Missy looked up at the barren sky and wished with every ounce of her being that he would wake up, and regenerate, and be okay again. If he didn't, she would definitely have to kick his ass. She might kick his ass anyways, just in case he ever got any ideas about leaving her again.

Leave me on Gallifrey and steal a TARDIS without me and break our pact? Fine.  
Leave me any time I see you again? Fine.  
Leave me any time I need you? Fine.  
Just please don't leave me in life, alone, without you, Missy thought.

Dear, she really was getting sentimental, wasn't she?

Speaking of that stolen TARDIS, though, she really needed a way off this doomed ship, and fast. But... if she really wanted to stand with the Doctor, she'd have to save everyone on board the damned vessel first. Well... Fine, then.


End file.
